Persona Changeling
by Eri-pyon
Summary: What happens when Lucy hits her head during a mission with Team Natsu and becomes an entirely different person with different personality? Will she gain her old personality back or will she stays as a mean, tsundere but caring mage forever? NaLu. My first fanfic, please go easy on me . Rated T. just in case. Please Read and Review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Persona Changeling: Chapter 1**

* * *

Hey, guys, this is my first fanfic ever and to be clear, I love Fairy Tail and I greatly support NaLu. I'm new, please call me Eri-pyon or Eri-chan. I'm not that great of a writer so please do not flame me. Please help me improve by reading and reviewing. Thanks guyss~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Prologue:**  
It was one of the normal days where Team Natsu agreed to a highpaid job to get rid of some bandits that has been terrifying the hell out of the town of Leonu. They had no idea what to come nor the clients, Miss Frieska and her daughter, Friday. They hasn't mentioned any dangers especially the steepness level of Mount Shakoba. You're right, the bandits lived high up to the summit and guess what? Lucy fell.

**Chapter 1:**  
"Lucyy!" a voice of her favorite dragon slayer rang through her ears before she screamed down the mountains.  
"You bastard, what did you do?" Gray grabbed the guilty culprit that had pushed Lucy and attacked him furiously.

Erza gasped as she and Natsu jumped down after her but to no avail. Lucy laid there, her temples bleeding ith blood and her body broken from the fall. Not long, Gray followed and his reaction was no different.

Porlyusica was immediately summoned to treat Lucy as they returned to the guild with her, broken in Natsu's arms.  
Wendy was to another job so she couldn't be summoned.  
Porlyusica came out after a few hours. The guild became silent from all the crying when she opened the infirmary door.

"How is Lucy?" Natsu nervously said. He couldn't risk losing one of his nakama again. Lisanna just returned, sure but he's not about to lose Lucy too.  
"She's stable but there might be a few cases of shock. May I speak to Makarov and the humans that are with this girl?" she coldly ordered before adding a cold, "smelly humans."

When they get inside, Erza stammered, "H-How is she?" Natsu stared sadly at Lucy's bandaged body.  
"To be simple, she is currently in a persona changeling mode. It happens after a shock to her brain."  
"What the heck?" Gray confusedly muttered.  
"Well, in a human personality section of a brain, there are 2 characters. The kind one that is currently outside before this whole thing happened and the mean bitchy one inside this girl." Porlyusica explained.  
"Isn't Lucy already mean and scary?" Happy asked as Erza shut him up with a death glare.  
"Everyone's different, you feline. The 2 characters can be anything." the pharmacist snapped. "But the attack from hitting the ground causes the two personas to switch and right now, the mean Lucy is out. To be frank, right now her personality is very ... not-familar. Don't be shocked when you see her."  
"So, it's not the Lucy we know?" Natsu asked.  
"You're so stupid. It is Lucy. She remembers all of you and still cares about the guild but her personality changes. Get it? Her behaivor only changed. Her memories had nothing to do with this." she explained as she gathered her stuff, ready to leave.  
"A week, tell her to see me. Medication. Of course if you can persuade her which will be hard." she chuckled.  
"Wait, you old hag!" Natsu shrieked, "Tell us how to change the Lucy back."  
"Don't call me that, you strawberry-haired human!" she yelled back as she said, "She'll eventually change back if you could find her soft spot. Normally it's a person and if that person spends a lot of time with her, she'll eventually change back. Meanwhile its days before she wakes up, so I'm leaving." Porlyusica said as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona Changeling: Chapter 2**

* * *

Hii again, guyss~ It's Eri-pyon againn~

OMG, I can't believe that people actually reviewed my story~ Thank you guyss! Especially **GoldenRoseTanya**-san, if you don't mind, I'll pm you when I get writer's block which will eventually happen. :3 - For now I'm looking forward to continuing this story with you. Enjoy~  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Man, what is this? I feel so different. This feeling is pretty annoying.._Lucy thought as she opened her eyes onto a bright light that blinded her for a second. She looked around and recognized the place to be her loving guild's infirmary.

"L-Lucy?" the voice she longed for...Natsu! She turned to him, smiling as a bright blue Exceed flew to her and hugged her sobbingly.

"Lushee~" Happy sniffed, "We thought you're going to dieee."

Lucy pretended to stare blankly at him as she whispered, "Here's the secret, Hap. I'm dead." The Exceed's eyes flew wide, sobbing hysterically once again. "This is my spirit. Since I'm a celestial mage, I get to be temporarily a spirit to bid everyone goodbyes before going to heaven."

"Seriously?!" Natsu heard with his good hearing senses as he snapped back to reality. "Porlyusica said that you're fine! That old hag! Did she lie?" He began to panic.

"I'm joking, Natsu, Happy. Gosh. But did I get you good?" Lucy raised an eyebrow playfully, ignoring the soreness in her legs and ribs.

"I almost died, Lucyy!" Natsu yelled angrily. He was angry but Lucy knew that he couldn't be angry for long.

"Anyways, I'm sore all over. How long was I out?" Lucy asked.

"For about 4 days." said Happy smiling, glad that his favorite partner besides Natsu is okay.

"I-I'll go get Porlyusica and Wendy." Natsu stammered as he ran out.

"Is Natsu here like everyday?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe he lllllllikes you~" Happy evilly giggled as Lucy playfully kicked him.

When Natsu came with Porlyusica, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Master Makarov and Wendy, Happy was crying as Lucy was smirking.

"W-What's going on?" Erza asked, not sure if it's about Happy or Lucy.

"Natsuuu..." Happy flew to his partner and cried, "Am I a demon?"

"What?" Natsu squeaked, alarmed, "Of course not! You're a nakama."

"Well, Lucy said that cats aren't supposed to be blue and cats aren't supposed to talk or fly. Demons are the only explanation!" Happy burst into tears again.

"Are you going to take that seriously, Hippie Happy? I was joking, jeeez." Lucy laughed as she kicked off her bed's blanket, showing her light blue nightie dress.

"Err...Lucy, you're acting weird and very different. Don't you agree, Erza?" Gray said, backing off a little.

"Says the guy who strips all the time." Lucy said as she pointed to her mouth and said, "I'm hungry. Get me some grub, Erza." Levy and the rest flinched.

However, Erza, trying to make up for Lucy's incident gave in and obeyed her.

"I-I see you're doing well, Lucy. However, you're being very different." Master Makarov said.

"I told you humanoids, it's the persona changeling." Porlyusica rolled her eyes.

"L-Lucy-san, please take this medicine. It'll relieve your soreness." Wendy said as she handed Lucy a large sizing pill. Lucy stared blankly at it.

"That pill is a size of Edolas, Wen-Wen." Lucy pointed out. Wendy tensed a little at her nickname.

"Please...Lucy-san." Wendy pleaded, nervous at Lucy's new attitude.

"Fine." Lucy took the pill and Erza came in with a box of strawberry cake.

"Why cake?" Lucy groaned.

"Why not? It's the best to eat cake when you feel bad or sick." Erza urged.

"Just eat it, Lucy." Natsu practically begged. He certainly doesn't want Erza to feel pissed and offended.

"No way. The only thing you gonna gain from that is fat." Lucy folded her arms refusing quite rudely as she pointed at Erza's stomach that is covered with Erza's Heart Kruez armor. "Don't you wonder why Erza always wear her armor? It's because she's hiding her fat!" She giggled as everyone practically went to hide.

However, Erza's glare had no effect on her as she continued blabbering, "By the way, Natsu, what's with this outfit? I'm gonna go shopping. Will you please give me a piggy back ride back to my home?"

"S-Sure." Natsu hesitated as they left quickly. Natsu doesn't want to feel Erza's wrath. After they left, Erza stomped outside to the Magnolia Park and you could hear her punching the trees to cope her anger, yelling, "I'M NOT GONNA GAIN FAT, DAMNIT!".

"That's so not like Lu-chan." Levy sighed and Gajeel agreed for once, "Even I'm scared...besides Erza and Master for once."

"The only thing this new Lucy got from her is that she likes to talk." Gray nodded.

"O-Oi, Lucy, is that really what you wanted to wear from now on?" Natsu stammered nervously as Lucy was riding his back. He allowed her for once since she was all sore.

"Yeah. By the way, the rent's getting due next week." Lucy scratched her chin thoughtfully and blushed before saying, "T-Thanks for carrying me, Natsu."

"Uhh, sure?" Natsu replied, unsure of what to say since it was the first time Lucy had actually been normal. The rest of the trip was pretty much silent. Soon, Natsu placed Lucy down in front of her apartment. When they get in, Lucy glared at the 2 of her best friends and they knew that she had changed back.

"What?" Natsu and Happy tried to get past but Lucy blocked the whole doorway.

"100,000 jewels per night if you want to stay over. 30,000 jewels per meal if you want a decent helping from my kitchen." she announced, grinning.

"What, why? I slept over all the time!" Natsu protested.

"This Lucy is greedy, Natsu..." Happy whispered.

"I heard that, you feline!" Lucy shouted angrily and sighed saying, "Fine, a discount for the demon cat."

"I'm not a demon!" Happy declared.

"Fine. Then, stay OUT!" Lucy yelled as she pushed the two out of her doorway and locked it before running over to the windows. She made sure she covered the windows with curtains so that Natsu couldn't see how red she actually was. However, she hadn't locked them since she actually wanted Natsu and Happy to barge in. While Natsu and Happy was groaning outside, little did they know that Lucy had actually enjoyed their company and teasing them that day.

* * *

**How is itt~ I'm sorry if it's bad since it's my first story and everything. Aha :D**

~Eri-pyon


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona Changeling : Chapter 3**

**_I'm sorry I havent' been updating much recently. I don't really get any inspiration from homework :(  
Anyways, I never said this but pleaase feel free to share any ideas for this story with me. I'm really hoping big for this fanfic so I'm gonna try my best. Please don't flame me. Read n' Review~_**

~Eri-pyon

* * *

The soundly walking was recognized by the whole guildhall as they turned to look at their favorite blond mage.  
"Oi!" Gray called, "Lu-what are you wearing?!" he shrieked, his face red. Juvia blinked at the sight in surprise. Sure, Lucy wears revealing clothing all the time, but thiss~! Everyone stopped what they're doing in surprise. Bixlow broke the silence by yelling, "Hey, cosplay queen! Still holding the fetish?"  
Lucy was wearing a gothic lolita dress with frills and laces. Her face was pale and she was wearing dark mascara and bright red lipstick. Her hair was curled and she held a mini pink and black parasol. Her feet consisted of 2 very high heels.  
"Hmph! You know me?" Lucy winked freakishly which caused Wendy to hide behind Cana.  
"That looks cool on you, Lucy! Wanna go out to drink sometime?" Cana smiled, practically being the only one beside Bixlow.  
"Maybe later, ne?" Lucy winked back which made Macao and Wakaba shriek in sync, "Ehhhh? You're seriously gonna accept?"  
"Don't add to your weirdness, Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Shut up! I don't have time to pick a fight with you today!" Lucy smoothed her dress.  
"Whaat? Where are you going, Lushee?" Happy asked landing on her shoulder.  
"Don't get your drool on me, demon cat. Anyways, Mira-sannnn~~ Are you ready?" she called out to Mirajane.  
"Coming, Lucyy!" Mira replied as she came out, looking as gothic as Lucy, only her dress had tight corsets.  
"Nee-chan? Where are you going, dressing like that?" Elfman asked in surprise. It was rare of Mirajane to leave dressing like that.  
"You never told me that you're buddies with Lucy, Mira-nee." Lisanna pouted.  
"Grow up, Lisanna." Mirajane rolled her eyes. Everyone especially Erza became shocked.  
"W-What?" Lisanna stammered, taking a step back.  
"Joking~, Lisanna-pyonn. :3" Mirajane smiled as cutest as she can. Even Natsu has to admit, Lucy's influence is scary and Mira is as creepy as Lucy.  
"We're going to cosplay festival so see ya, guys! We'll come back in 2 hours. FYI, Eru-Eru, can you pick a job? I want to go on one today." Lucy called on Erza.  
"Are you sure, Lucy? You just recovered." Erza hesitated, ignoring her new nickname and feeling a little sad that Lucy hasn't invited her.  
"I'm sure. Anyways, Happy, wanna come with us?" Lucy invited.  
"Really?" Happy's eyes widened.  
"Actually, no but the festival requires demon cats to participate in the Miss Gothic event so yeah..." Lucy shrugged.  
"He's going to fishing with me!" Natsu protested, pulling Happy away.  
"You can take Plue." Lucy smiled nicely as she can. She pulled out a silver key saying, "Open, gate to the Canis Minor, Nikora!"  
"Bye Natsuu~" Lucy dragged Mira and Happy away.  
...(awkward silence)  
"Ermmm, this Lucy is creepy." Gray said slowly with everyone agreeing.  
Suddenly, Gajeel burst into the doors, yelling angrily, "Have anyone seen Pantherlily?"  
"Er..." Jet and Droy held up a piece of paper.  
"READ IT DAMMIT!" Gajeel ordered.  
"O-okay. Ermm. Sorry, Gajeel-kunn, I'll be borrowing Lily for 2 hours. We have a contest to get to. xox -Mira."  
"He promised to go training with me todayy." Gajeel wailed as he sulked away.  
Sure enough, Lucy has affected Gajeel too.

* * *

how is it? I'm sorry that it's short ...  :(

-Eri-pyon


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi againn, its Eri-pyon~ **

**So, this is the Chapter 4 of my story. I'm not sure if its any good so pleaaase read and review. Btw, thank you sooo much for those who reviewed. I really am grateful ~desuyo~.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Persona Changeling Chapter 4:**

****Later that afternoon, Lucy and Mirajane walked back to the guild, talking as if they're buddies forever. It had been bothering Erza a lot. What they didn't know is that Erza had been following them the whole day at the cosplay festival. Erza was dressed as the Fairy Woman and had been helping people around the festival to help her disguise. So, when Lucy and Mira came back, Erza wasn't back yet because she accidentally boarded the wrong train when she was following the two girls.

Lucy and Mira just came out of Magnolia Station with their dressed-up little companions. Apparently, when they were still at the festival, they went into a Pet-Dressing stall and Lucy had chosen a pink color for Happy's fur. She tied a huge ribbon on top of his head and the thing that bothered Happy the most is that he can't untie it~ :( - For the clothes? Lucy threw away his fish sack that usually stays at his back and chose a fitting lolita dress that matched her. Happy was faced with a death glare if he tried to remove it. Lucy also added that Charle might see him more lovingly if he dressed that way. Ohh~ how Happy was deceived...  
And Mira? Happy was thinking at the time: _I feel sorry for Lily. _

__Pantherlily, the great Exceed partner of Gajeel Redfox, was tricked into a cat makeover. Mira somehow forced the stall's manager into feeding Lily with kiwis instead of actually doing the makeover. Mira did the whole thing, fiddling with the objects and bottles at first but somehow made her way into an expert. She painted over his moon-shaped scar with black and dyed his skin into a darker black shade. Then, she painted little stars and hearts on his cheeks. After that, she chose a red cloak with a thin blue string for Lily. Oh, how cute he looked!

Their efforts paid off when they won the Miss Gothic event contest. When they asked for the cats' names, Lucy and Mira squeaked out happily, "Happy the Sugar Cookie and Lily the little Red Riding Hood~~"

As they reminisced the event, they sighed blissfully. It had been a fun day for both of them.

"Lucyyy, when is this color coming off~?" Happy cried, rubbing his pink colored cheek.

"2 days~" Lucy replied happily. She had been in a rather good mood more than her mean self. Happy sighed. He had taken off his dress but he was forced on it again when other people snickered how weird he looked naked as a pink cat.

"Lucy, today was fun. Thanks but I have to go back to work. Master will be angry that I slacked." Mira smiled happily as she gleefully skipped back to the counter.

Natsu, Gray and other people suddenly surrounded Lucy, Happy and Pantherlily.

"Lucy, where did you pick up these 2 cats? They're adorable~!" Levy squealed as she hugged Pantherlily.

"That's right. This is sooooo cute~ I bet they'll be good friends with Charle." Wendy agreed as she scooped up Happy.

"Speaking of which, where is Happy?" Gray pondered as Natsu yelled angrily all of the sudden.

"LUCYY! What did you do to Happy?! His fur should be blue!" he pointed at the pink colored Happy.

"Oh, err...sorry, Natsu." Lucy nervously scratched the back of her head, apologizing profusely.

"ANYWAYS~ take this guy back!" Natsu threw Plue at Lucy who yelped in surprise as the horn stabbed her foot.

"Ohhh, you've done it, Natsuuu~~!" Lucy yelled in anger, asking for a fight.

"A BRAWL!? That's manly! As a man, I'll join in~!" Elfman shoved his fist up to the air as he launched in.

Gray sighed in defeat as he stripped and joined the fight.

"NOT to throw PLUE again, hear me!?" Lucy lectured as Natsu was getting tangled into her magical-energized Fleuve Etoile. Lucy shook the whip up and down with the greenfaced Natsu tanged up in it.

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu answered weakly as he was on the verge of vomiting. At the edge of his mouth, his drool became fire as it dropped on Lucy's sleeve. She dropped the whip in surprise as she shrieked, "Eeeeep! Gray, help! I need ICE! ICE!"

"Yosh!" Gray began forming his hands in the correct maker pose but was interrupted when Juvia launched her magic at Lucy, soaking her completely, also making the fire disappear.

"Don't you dare, LOVE RIVAL! The one who must get soaked in his magic (ermm...sounds disturbing...0_0) must be MEEEEEE!" she screamed as she joined the brawl. "Bring it on, you water girl!" Lucy challenged as the brawl continued till morning. When Master Makarov arrived from his usual guildmaster meeting, he was pissed at the extent the guild destroyed the building but couldn't stay angry long when he noticed Lucy and the other guildmates asleep on the ground, exhausted from all the fighting.

But then...with wide eyes...  
Makarov quickly ran over to the stockroom and cried at what he saw: ... THEY DRANK ALL THE BOOZE HE HAD LEFT! _This is serious offense! _he thought angrily. :(

* * *

**I'm sorry if the humor is kinda off but how is it? I never thought I'll write so much, aha :D Please review :3**

**~Eri-pyon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo again, guys~  
Eri-pyon is here again. eheheh. I want to sa so much for reading my first fanfic ever. I'm really happy that you guys even read it although the humor's kinda off. I think I should get into the plot soon so stay updated, k? Anyways, read and ****_review~_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Persona Changeling Chapter 5:**

****After a week of brawling and taking easy missions with Team Natsu, Lucy had quickly became adjusted to her new personality. Natsu had been unbelievably protective of her although she kept on picking fights with him. Erza, Mira and the girls quickly got along with her new self just fine. In fact, Mira had been more happy and buddy-buddy. But then after that, no-one had seen Lucy for a week and they got worried. Monday and Tuesday passed easily when the guild believed that she had been relaxing on a vacation. But then on Wednesday, Natsu barged in saying that Lucy hadn't came home all night. That made the guild worry and search.

_Yaaah, where are you, Lucy? _he thought desperately.

MEANWHILE-MEANWHILE

Lucy was walking in the town of Leonu, the place of her incident. Miss Frieska and Friday warmly welcomed her when they saw her in front of their door.

"Oh, Miss Lucy-san, we were so worried when your friends whisked you through here. You indeed fell from such a height." Miss Frieska commented worriedly as she placed a cup of tea in front of Lucy.

"It was nothing, Miss Frieska." Lucy replied, smiling.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked as she sat across from the celestial mage.

"Oh, we realized that a few bandits survived and I came to finish the job." Lucy smiled fakely.

"Mommaaa~" Friday cried as she hugged her mother tightly. Lucy flinched at the sight, trying to keep her jealousy in.

"This is not the place for you, girl. Run along. I have to discuss some important things with your mother." Lucy coldly hissed.

"Oh, of course. Friday, you go up to your room first and I'll be finishing this shortly soon." Miss Frieska shooed her daughter away but her worried face still wavered.

"Oh, I'm absolutely sorry that I caused you panic. If you could only tell me where the captured bandits were from last time?" Lucy went smoothly and she was proud.

"Why would you want to know the captured ones? I thought you're finishing up the job?" Miss Frieska frowned confusedly. Lucy became suddenly angry that she inquired so much.

"Don't question my ways!" she snapped. "Do you want the bandits gone? 'Cause damn it, I'm trying to do it."

The woman seemed scared and frightened at the sudden outburst as she mumbled the answer, "Prison Building No. 7, block forty one. I'm sorry." she said.

"Hmph." Lucy stood up and left. The reason for all of this? She's gonna have some revenge for the people who hurt her because no one gets away with this after doing this to a _Fairy Tail Mage. _

Oh, really? You're really saying that? Fairy Tail Mages aren't bloodthirsty! Don't you just want revenge? What have gotten into you, Lucy?

She paused, knowing that her inner voice that she just heard was right. She felt wrong and yet, she still urged to do it. They hurt her and it's only right to teach them a lesson. She convinced herself but it just didn't seem right. However, she continued walking as if this Lucy is merciless.

* * *

"What? That human girl is gone?" Porlyusica shrieked as Team Natsu came to inform her. She glared at them as she yelled, "This is terribly bad! That girl is still in Persona Changeling mode! If this personality gets ahead herself, she will lose her mind! It is possible that the girl is searching for revenge!"

"What?! Lucy will never-!" Gray began when the pharmacist interrupted, "Shut it, boy! I'm the doctor here! Go to the place of her incident! She is probably there! Listen up, if she loses her mind, we'll have no choice but to kill her! Now, go and retrieve her at all costs!" She shooed them out and leaned against the door mumbling, "Then, another tragedy befalls Fairy Tail before they know it..."

* * *

"I don't want Lucy to die!" wailed Happy as he followed the team.

"This is getting nowhere! Natsu, Happy, go ahead! We'll follow!" Erza ordered as Natsu nodded. Happy held him tightly and flew off to the direction of Leonu.

"We have to hurry too, Erza." Gray said.

"I know." Erza glared at Gray, mad at herself for not knowing this to come earlier. Who would know that Lucy would turn from a tsundere to a bloodthirsty avenger? [not the avengers though ;)]

* * *

**I know it probably sucks but pleaaaaase, say what you think~! I want to get into the plot soon so... .  
But don't worry, I'll continue with the adventures and I'll try to improve my humor next chapter.**

**~Eri-pyon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyhey~  
It's Eri-pyon and I'm sorry if I haven't updated more often. I don't really have any ideas for the rest but I'll try my best not to let you ****_lovely viewers_**** downn. :3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

**Persona Changeling Chapter 6**

****The security guards in front of Prison Building No. 7 suspiciously glanced at a blond-haired mage. Why would a girl visit this prison building? Don't she know that Prison Building No. 7 is for the most dangerous criminals?

"Who are you? State your name!" a security guard snapped.

"I'm a mage ordered from the council to interrogate the bandits from Mount Shakoba." Lucy replied smoothly.

"We received no news about an interrogation." a female guard replied firmly. "I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to go further than this."

Lucy flinched. She began to feel anger growing up inside of her as the guards blocked her way.

"Leave!" the male guard ordered after a moment of silence. Lucy had no choice but to leave. When she's out of sight, she quickly ran over to the back of the building. She had no choice.

"Gate of the Maiden! I open thee!" She pulled out a golden key, "Virgo!" A magic circle appeared with a short pink-haired maid.

"Yes, Princess?" she asked as she curtsied.

"Make a hole that connects to the inside of the building." Lucy said.

"As you wish, Princess." the maid said as she started digging. Lucy followed closely behind. When she reached the hole's exit, she realized she was in a locker room.

"Perfect, Virgo! Thank you!" Lucy smiled gratefully.

"What are you going to do, Princess?" Virgo pressed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna hurt those bandits real good!" she winked.

"Princess, you shouldn't. At least, let me call Nii-san to accompany you." Virgo said worriedly. However, this made Lucy mad.

"Even you think I'm weak?" Lucy grabbed Virgo's collar and pulled her close till their noses are almost touching. "Shut up, spirit. You have no right to insult your master." Even though it's rare for Virgo to be afraid, she was trembling.

"I-I'm sorry, Princess." she whispered.

"Hmph! Forced Closure!" Lucy grunted as Virgo's gate pulled the spirit in. Then, she looked around the room thinking, '_Perfect. A locker room.'_

__She got dressed in one of the spare female guard clothing and pulled the guard cap so that it covered her eyes. When she left the room, a female guard almost bumped into her.

"S-Sorry." Lucy muttered. As she was going to leave, the guard pulled her wrist tightly.

"Who are you? There's no guard here that has blond hair, well except Iris but she's away in a mission." the guard inquired suspiciously.

"Ummmm...I'm Hikari, a trainee that's going to be here for the day." Lucy quickly covered.

"Seriously? OMG, I'm so sweaty! I'm sorry for the bad introduction but you can see that here, the guards are very professionally trained. This is the Prison No. 7 afterall. I'm Lana! Nice to meet you, Hikari-chan." the guard smiled.

"Thank you but I have to hurry to the next session..." Lucy tried but the guard shook her head saying, "This place is really big. You'll only get lost if you go like that. I'll take you. Where's your destination?"

Lucy stumbled for words as she tried to think.

"A-Actually..." she blushed as Lana stared at her suspiciously waiting for something. "...ummmm..." she glanced desperately around her to think of an excuse, "...y-your zipper's downnn..." Lana glanced down and blushed when she knew it was true.  
"Er...wait for a minute, kay, Hikari-chan. I'll go take a shower and fix this first." She ran inside.

_Oh my gawddd, did she actually bought it? I thought it was lame but I guess she was just dumb..._Lucy thought as she quickly ran out of the room before Lana came back.

* * *

Soon, Natsu and Happy arrived in Leonu. Natsu picked up Lucy's scent and followed it quickly but a young girl blocked his way.

"Aren't you Natsu-nii?" she asked, grinning when she recognized the pink-haired mage. She turned out to be Friday, Miss Frieska's daughter.

However, Natsu had no time for disruptions since Lucy's life is on the line. He made his voice lower as he replied, "N-No. I'm not the guy called Natsu. I'm ... Elfman!"

"Heh? Really? I guess I was wrong... Natsu-nii had this funny pink hair that looks like cupcakes so I thought that it was you..." Friday sighed. This made a vein pop in Natsu's head.

"IT'S NOT PINK HAIR! IT'S ONLY A LIGHT SHADE OF RED!" he yelled angrily as he quickly covered his mouth afterwards. It was too late.

"Ah, it is really you, Natsu-nii~" Friday grinned big as she was right. She pulled on his wrist as she tugged him away.

"Natsuuuu, we need to hurry!" Happy called.

"Then help me, will ya, Happy?" Natsu wailed back. He can't hurt Friday but her grip is really hard and firm.

"You have to talk to Mom first!" Friday said as she pulled him.

"But I have to go!" Natsu told her.

"Nuoooo! Talk to mom first or..." Friday smiled evilly..."or give me that pink hair so I can decorate my cupcakes."

"HELL NO!" Natsu shrieked.

* * *

**How is it? I think it's kinda bad but I'll try to improve next time. Read and REVIEW NE~~~!**

**~Eri-pyon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyooo~ **

**I'm back with another chapter of Persona Changeling. I'm sorry if I haven't been updating much because I'm totally out of ideas for thiss. :(  
Anyways, thank you for all the reviewers and I'll try my best not to disappoint you guyss~**

**Oh, and yeahh, no rude comments pleeease. I get really sensitive. :3  
Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

****As Lucy walked through the prison's corridors, she could see the imploring faces of the prisoners, staring at her like puppies. She was getting near the Shakoba Bandits although it felt terribly wrong. But somehow, she wanted that feeling of satisfaction when she _offed_ them like when she did to the security guards that would be a real hindrance to her plan. And for some reason, she felt that someone is coming to stop her.

_Isn't it Natsu? _her inner mind screamed.

_I hope so. Wait...why am I talking to myself?_she paused for a second as a battle in her mind began.

_Duhh. It's the imagination, my friend. That's why you're going to be an awesome author. _Lucy could feel that her inner self is smirking.

_Okaaaaay. But I kinda get the feeling that being a writer is kinda dull and lame._Lucy fought back her inner self.

_Isn't that just you? Wait, it's me! I'm offending myself. Btw, why don't you take a look around..._her smart inner self suggested. Lucy obeyed. She glanced around her. The prisoners in the cell are actually whispering and staring at Lucy like she's a lunatic. Lucy could hear some people who are being _awfully _quiet: (sarcasm)

"Why is that girl making faces at herself?"

"Why is she here in the first place, dumbass?"

"Er...she looks kinda freaky.

"I bet she's from the mental institution! I heard some rumors from the Bebe's cell that some doctors are taking some of their most extreme-cased patients here to observe where they would end up if they attack the doctor."

Well...that's the last straw. Lucy whipped her head around and glared at the fluffy orange-haired chick who is practically announcing the false rumor.

"At least, I'm not in a dirty hellhole like you, bitch." she hissed, obviously showing that she had reverted back to her Persona-Changeling self.

The chick glared back, not replying. Mistake. This made Lucy amused as she continued to taunt the orange haired woman.

"You do know right that I'm free to do whatever I wanted right now? The security guards in this section has already been knocked out." Lucy smirked.

"I-I'll tell on you!" the woman shot back.

"Let's seee. I wonder if they'll believe a criminal?" Lucy smiled as she pulled out a clipboard she snatched from, needless to say, Lana. "I believe you killed your lover when he realized that you're doing drugs? Jeez, what a freak. Don't do drugs in the first place." She stuck her tongue out to the woman.

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!" the woman screamed as her cellmates tried to pull her back and to calm her down. They looked scared and nervous as if they're her slaves all along in prison. She was rattling the cell bars really loudly.

"Shut it!" Lucy snapped as she threw the clipboard hard towards the woman. Although the cell bars blocked her, the impact made her faint.

_Stop wasting time, Lucy! _her inner mind screamed as Lucy agreed. She quickly continued to proceed.

* * *

Natsu was running from Miss Frieska's house to the Prison Building No. 7. Miss Frieska had given him the shortcuts and luck. The con is that while her daughter, Friday was pulling Natsu, she accidentally pulled out a chunk of pink hair when she was observing him.

Flashback

_"Ow, stop it! I'm in a hurry, Fried-girl!" Natsu shrieked._

_"Woooh, that's a cute nickname, Natsu-nii~" she singsonged as she asked, "BTW, is that pretty Lucy-nee your girlfriend?" This caught Natsu off guard as he tripped on a stone._

_"Awwww~" Friday admired. "You're distracted by the thought of Lucy-nee, right?" _

_"N-No way!" Natsu argued._

_"Well, it doesn't matter! My instituitions are always right and I dare to say that you'll be a couple sooooon~" she singsonged happily._

_This was a chance to escape as Natsu was getting to his feet. However, Friday distracted him again..."Natsu-nee, there's bird poop in your hair." _

_"Whattt?" Natsu shrieked as he fell again. "Get it off!"_

_"Sureeee~" Friday sang as she pretended to inspect the pink hair. Out of the blue, she pulled a chunk out. _

_"OWWWWWW!" Natsu cried. _

_"Teehee~ I lied." she grinned, showing her rows of white teeth._

_"Annoying brat." Natsu muttered._

_"Oh, but I do have something you need. Lucy stopped by earlier and I think that you need to go see Mommy. She said something about trouble." Friday scratched her chin thoughtfully._

_"At least something good came out of this..." he muttered to himself before he said to Friday, "Thanks. You can keep my lovely hair. Take good care of them."_

_"Yeahhh! I'm gonna stick it in my hair or maybe put it in the cupcakes for my friends at school to eat~!" she nodded happily as she hopped off, playfully._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

__"So these are the Mount Shakoba douches..." Lucy smiled as she stopped in front of a metal celldoor. For some reason, it's a confined room more than a cell... "Er...I mean, bandits."

_So much for a grand opening, Lucy. _her inner mind said.

_What do you want from me, inner Lucy? Fine, I'll recreate the scene..._

__  
"We meet again, Mount Shakoba bandits. I haven't forgotten what you did to me." Lucy put on her serious face as she opened the door and closed it behind her, chuckling to herself.

The afro-haired pervert that was beaten up by Gray and had pushed Lucy off the mountain looked up. His wounds still cover his face.

"What are you doing here, blond chick?" he glared.

"Payback, obviously." Lucy smiled.

"That's low. We can't use magic here. You should be satisfied. We're being beaten up by those Bebe cellguys every day at lunch and it will be going on for at least 5 years." a dark haired emo punk woman said, her voice monotone and tired. Ohhh, so those wounds were fresh.

"Even better." Lucy smirked as she pulled out a silver key she had recently shoplifted.

"Open, Gate of the Chisel!" she exclaimed, "Caelum!" It is a useful key. Why hadn't she taken it from Angel in Oracion Seis before? How stupid was she?

"S-Stop it! We beg you!" the punkish woman cried.

"Don't worry, woman. I'll start with the afro." Lucy assured her as she ordered, "Caelum! Target lock on!" As Lucy wished, Caelum turned to the afro guy who sighed as he readied himself to take the damage.

"Are you stupid, Gave?! You'll die!" the woman yelled.

"I don't care. It's better living here." the man replied back.

Caelum's laser shot out and created a huge impact on the magical protected-steel walls. As expected, Gave was sitting against the wall, body burned from the laser and the blood created the puddle.

That's when Lucy realized what she did. She quickly gasped as her inner mind took over...

_Lucyy, she made your nakama miserable! Most of all, look what she did to you! Don't you remember? _

__"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy murmured to the punk woman. Her eyes looked really sad as she whispered, "What do you want? I'll give you anything to spare my life."

That's when Lucy's mind started thinking of various things she could ask for.

"I know that you hid the money from Leonu. Where is it? The hiding place you've been robbing Leonu of." Lucy began grinning at the idea of money. Oh god, although I sound like Father, it is a good idea. Her mind said and finally convinced her.

"If you go to the deepest of the cave, there will be a certain area where the rocks are bulgy and falsely in a pile. It looks suspicious if you look closely. If you dig it a little, there will be a key. Take it and go to Leonu Deep Forest. If you go about 5 miles deep, you'll find a waterfall. That is an artificial waterfall created by ... Gave. If you show the key to it, the magic resonates and the waterfall opens. Inside will be all our stash..." she whispered as tears fell down her face.

"N-Nice." Lucy replied. "Thanks. I won't bother you anymore. Caelum, Forced Closure!" Holding the silver key, she slashed an invisible line in the air that caused Caelum to disappear back to the Celestial Realm.

* * *

As Lucy went out of the building, she was thinking with guilt. _What did I do? Did I just kill a man? This is hardly me anymore! Oh my goddd! Did I just feel satisfied? I want moreeee. I know it's wrong but...I like it...I wonder what will the guild say if they knew I did this out of pure ... want?_

__And where was Natsu? He decided to land on the building's roof by Happy. He missed Lucy by just mere seconds. Little did he know that he'll be atoning for her...

* * *

**OMG, how is that? I feel like it's kinda freaky and off-topic but please give me reviews~ As I wrote this, I feel a little more motivated to continue this. Pleaase, give me feedback. I really need it but no rude comments ne~ **

**Anyways, see ya next timeee**

**~Eri-pyon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okaaay, here's another chapter...but since it's rushed, it might be kinda bad...cuz today I dun have homework so I decided on writing this story...**

**First of all-**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS NE~ (especially Nighttrader****_-san,_**** you're also a manly man~) but please review more often...although no RUDE comments or INSULTS...I told you guys, I get really sensitive :'(**

**Cuz lyk, a few days ago, I was sitting in my bed, reading cute fluffy fanfictions when my iPhone beeped reminding me that a guest review came in...**

**However, this person is very rude~! Although the review is gone from my reviews column, I still remember it really well! This person said things like, 'cut to the chase already' and 'it's too off-topic'. That's really rude, you know? I'm trying my best. I'm still a student! :'(  
Please do not say things like this in the future. If you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I REPEAT, DON'T READ!**

**I'm sorry for complaining soooo much but I hate rude people like this .  
Anyways, enjoy~**

**~Eri-pyon**

* * *

**Persona Changeling, Chapter 8**

****Natsu was peering through the side windows of the prison with Happy, looking for Lucy before she causes any trouble. However, they didn't know that Lucy had already caused trouble.

"Halt!" a voice screeched in a sharp order, causing Natsu to flinch and stop. He looked around as Happy whispered, "Busted, Natsu~Erza'll kill us." As they turned to see the speaker, they realized it was the Prison No. 7 manager and boss, Mr. Rolly.

"What are you doing here, Fairy Tail Mage? I'm assuming you're coming back to eliminate your evidence of a murder." Mr. Rolly accused.

"What? Don't accuse us like that!" Natsu yelled madly with Happy echoing at the back, "That's right, that's right!"

"Let me state the deduction I got from this..." Mr. Rolly ignored Natsu and Happy. "The man is from one of the Shakoba bandits that you and the other Fairy Tail mages turned in from Miss Frieska's request. And you probably came to take revenge for one of your nakama. And since you're a fire mage, it all comes together since he died from all the severe burns."

"Oi oi, you're not Shamrock Homes or whatever Lucy said so don't accuse us!" Natsu shrieked.

"Yeah yeah! You're not Kudou Shinichi!" Happy echoed at the back.

"That's a different person, Happy." Natsu said.

"Oh. Sorry then." Happy replied.

"Don't argue with yourselves because you're going to jail for now!" Mr. Rolly interrupted walking over to them.

"Crap! Let's run, Happy!" Natsu called as Happy was ready to pull him and fly away. But Mr. Rolly casted a magical rune on them before they can run.

"Don't you even think about it." he growled as he dragged the two away.

* * *

As Lucy walked through the doors, she was bombarded with guildmembers saying things like:

"Where did you go, Lucy?"

"I thought you left Fairy Tail~! *sniff*"

"Don't scare us, Lucy!"

"Did you go find a man?"

Okay, the last one was Cana but Lucy smiled through all of them and lied really smoothly.

"I went shopping and to visit my parents' graves. It's more of a vacation to get my mind off the ... incident." she lied, acting like she's a professional.

"I seeeee." the guildmembers sighed in relief.

"Wheres' Natsu, Erza and Gray?" she inquired as she sat down by the counter.

Mira hesitated for a minute before telling her, "They thought you went to get revenge so they followed you."

"I'm not that merciless and mean, am I?" Lucy laughed as she walked over to Cana and grabbed a barrel. That's when Master Makarov came out of his office.

"Ah, you're back, Lucy. Will you tell us where you-" he began before Cana yelled out interrupting him, "Lucyy, never knew you're a drinker!" she threw her arms around Lucy.

"Of course I am. Shame that I'm a bigger one than you." Lucy smirked.

"Oh, am I hearing a challenge?" Cana pressed her nose near Lucy.

"Not now, Cana, so Lucy, wher-" Makarov tried again but this time all the guildmembers interrupted:

"Oi, stop it, Lucy! You'll die!"

"That woman's a drink monster!"

"Try your best Lucy!"

And then the bets started pouring in.

"Can I bet for Lucy?" Wakaba asked Macao.

"Are, are..." Mirajane smiled sweetly. She loved watching her guild's silliness.

* * *

Then a bird messenger came in squeaking repeatedly, "LETTER FOR MASTER MAKAROV, LETTER FOR MASTER MAKAROV."

That's when Lucy and Cana stopped at their third barrels.

"Whash that?" Lucy burped.

"Whoa, Lucy Heartfilia just burped!" Gajeel laughed.

"Yeah! Got a problem?" Lucy glared that even Gajeel flinched.

"Lu-chan, drinking is not healthy." Levy said worriedly.

"Ehehehe, don't worry, Levy-chan. I'm fine, see?" Lucy smiled brightly.

"WHAT?!" Master Makarov's voice boomed out scaring the hell out of the guild.

"What is it, Master?" Mira rushed over.

"Natsu's in jail, apparently for thinking he was the one who killed a bandit from the Shakoba job." Makarov sighed. Lucy stiffened, knowing that this is her fault and Natsu is not wrong at all. He shouldn't be in jail. He's just worried about her.

"Salamander won't have the guts to actually kill someone on revenge." Gajeel said.

"But it will take a lot of attention if we argued against an official. That's what Master's worried about." a voice spoke and they all turned to see Erza and a very exhausted Gray.

"Erza!" everyone exclaimed.

"What action should we do, Master?" she turned to Master Makarov who rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"The bail is pretty high. We might have to keep him there for a while. Anyways, we should rake in the cash firs-" he began when Lucy slammed her fist against a wooden table, breaking it in half causing the guild to shriek in surprise and fear.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy stuttered, breaking the awkward moment.

"It's probably meh fault right? I'll do it. You guys *hiccup* stay out of this. I'll take care of Natsu." Lucy said, walking to Master Makarov.

"Are you sure, Lucy-san? It's really expensive." Wendy piped in.

"Yeah, Lucy, I know you're worried but..." Erza began.

"Of cuz I can. I have my plan" she said.

"Don't break in or do any unnecessary things, Lucy." Makarov sighed.

"I know, I know." Lucy chuckled before turning to Wendy with a firm and determined look causing Wendy to eeeep in surprise.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

"Sober me up." Lucy ordered.

"Hey, you can't just force Wendy to use her magic freely like that..." Charle began.

"Shut it, tsundere cat. Can't you just give up and *hiccup* admit that you like Happy?" she said as Wendy used her magic to make Lucy sober again. Lucy's comment apparently made Charle blush and quiet.

"Thanks, Wen-Wen." Lucy smiled gratefully and ran off the guild thinking, _Oi, Natsu, you don't have to come for me you know? You're really sweet at times but ... you're getting in trouble because of me...wait...what am I thinking?_She felt confused at her feelings but she felt like Natsu is the only thing that mattered to her right now.

* * *

"What's taking them soooo long!?" Natsu shrieked as he rattled the cell bars. "I'll kill them for making them wait! And where's Lucy? I hope she's alright..."

"Calm down, Natsu. They'll come for us for sure." Happy said. Their magic were being blocked by Mr. Rolly's magical runes.

* * *

As for Lucy, she was running towards the train station with a sack of money from the Shakoba bandits' hidden stash. She was willing to spend them for Natsu.

"Idiots..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

**How is it guys? I spent an hour on this but please do not blame because of its shortness. I feel that its rushed by please give me your best reviews. But no rude comments, kay? Till next time, ne~**

**~Eri-pyon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Persona Changeling Chapter 9:**

**Ne~ ne~ I'm so sorry for complaining so much last chapter. :(  
But thank you sooo much for cheering me up ne, Muse**-san**, :33  
Anyways, pleaase read and review ne~ I'm not sure how this will turn out later in the future. ahahaha :D  
(And it seems that I've forgotten disclaimer for the last few chapters 3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. :3**

* * *

****Natsu and Happy are laying down on the ground, tired of waiting.

"I swear, I'll kill them ..." Natsu groaned.

Suddenly, the cell's door was kicked open and Mr. Rolly came in and growled, "Get out. Seems like your girlfriend is here to bail you out."

"Girlfriend?" Happy wondered as they both jumped out.

"Freedom, yahooo~!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing both his hands up in the air, spewing fire at the same time Mr. Rolly released the magical runes.

"Natsu, Happy, lets go!" the sound of Natsu's partner lightened him up as he turned to see Lucy, smiling at him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out.

"Ahh, Lucy! Jeez, you're so jumpy and pull-y today." he sighed as they stopped outside the building quite immediately. Then a dark aura overtook Lucy as she turned around to face Natsu and glared at him with the glare that made both Natsu and Happy shrink.

"The money~" she shrieked. "After the time I spent trying to find the stash of money, I have to waste it for you to bail you out!"

"Err...sorry, Lucy. But if that's the problem, why didn't you ask the guild to rake in some cash too?" Natsu scratched his head confusedly.

Lucy's face heated up as she forgot to think about how to reply to this. She turned away and stammered, "F-Forget it. I just feel responsible that's all."

That's when Natsu pulled her in to face each other.

"Lucy..." he said with a dead-on serious face, "Did you kill that guy? The burnt marks...that's why they accused me."

Lucy gulped. She wanted to lie. She felt like she needed to but she couldn't lie in front of his face as smoothly as in front of the whole guild's face. _Damn it, he'll probably hate me now! _Her mind thought furiously as tears threatened to fall. She yanked her hand away from his grip and ran as if her life depended on it.

"Lucy?" Happy called, surprised at her action.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, following after her, "Stop! We can talk! I'm not mad!"

However, Lucy continued running as she cut edges and corners. She ran into many shortcuts until she hit a dead-end.

"Damn it." she squeaked, panicking.

_Oi, calm down, Lucy! Let's check! Which key can be useful to a time like this? Cancer? Loki? Oh! Virgo! _her mind worked its hardest as she pulled out a golden key at the same time Natsu came into the alley.

"Oi, Lucy, let's talk! I'm not mad! It's probably about the Personality thingie Porlyusica said so le-" before he can finish, Lucy chanted, "Open, Gate to the Maiden, Virgo!" A magic circle connected the door to the celestial realm as a pink haired maid came out.

"Damn it, Lucy! Come on!" Natsu began to lose his impatience as he created a fire, surrounding Lucy and the maid.

"Punishment, Princess?" Virgo said her trademark phrase.

"Shut it...uwahhh..." Lucy cried as she forced Virgo's gate closed before kneeling down on her knees and crying, "I'm sorry, Natsu! I don't know what came over me! I'm felt so angry at that guy and the next, I'm killing him! Uwaaaaah~~"

That made Natsu shocked as he kneeled down and pulled Lucy into an embrace.

"It's okay. You're probably not feeling very well." he pulled away for a moment as he grinned his smile that always make Lucy cheer up, "And we're nakama! You can tell us anything and nakama forgive each other! Isn't it because a family always stick together?"

Lucy nodded before pulling him back into another hug.

"Thank youu." she said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes that made Natsu blush.

"Now, piggyback ride. I'm too tired from running~" she pleaded.

"What?"

"Pleaseeeeee." she looked at him again with pitiful eyes.

"Fine." Natsu said as he scooped her up and muttered, "I get to sleep at your house for a week."

"Okie~! Yay!" Lucy exclaimed happily like a kid with a father.

"He llllllllllikes you." Happy rolled his tongue as Lucy glared at him. But both of them became much more closer and it's only matter of time before they realize they like each other...

* * *

**I think this one is a little fluffy more than humor. Ahahaha cuz I'm itching for some fluffiness. :3  
Anyways sorry if it's boring but pleaaaase review. NO RUDE COMMENTS NE~  
Also, who plays ffsng? 0_0**

**~Eri-pyon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Persona Changeling Chapter 10**

**Hey guys. I haven't updated much. I'm so sorry. I had run out ideas for this. But I'll continue for the best because I know how much people hate discontinuations. Anywaysss, read and review. oh, and check out my new oneshot: Apple Kiss~  
Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

****Lucy felt the warm sunlight on her face as she woke up. She felt warm and protected as she opened her eyes widely this time and turned to her side to see Natsu's face in front of hers. She blushed madly as she quickly sat up. _Ehhhh? The warmness I felt wasn't the sunlight but ... Natsu? _she thought, her face redder than Erza's hair. However, she quickly calmed down as she stared at Natsu's face, unconsciously placing a hand on his cheek. _So warm~! _she smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Then she noticed drops of liquid on Natsu's face to his neck. _DROOL?!_

**_DID NATSU JUST DROOL ?! WAIT, DID I JUST TOUCH NATSU'S WET CHEEK OF HIS ICKY SALIVA?!_**she screamed in her mind. She felt a vein pop out as she slapped Natsu so hard that his face met the wall.

"Gaaaah!" Natsu shrieked as he woke up. "What was that for, Lucy?!" he shrieked, mad that it woke him. Lucy's strength obviously doesn't hurt him.

"You were drooling on my bed!" Lucy screamed back.

"You also drool in your sleep!"

"What did you say, you fire bastard?" Lucy retaliated as she strutted over to Natsu with a dark menacing aura.

"Err..." Natsu quickly stood up and ran to the window. "See you at the guild, Lucy! We promised to meet up there at 12 for the mission, remember?" He climbed out and jumped.

"Natsu! Use the door, will ya?" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing the nearest item on the table and throwing it to Natsu to teach him a lesson for climbing out the window. Coincidentally, it was a pineapple.

"Gaah!" it hit him in the head.

"Bulls' eyes, bitch's got swag~" Lucy danced to celebrate her awesome aim.

"Thanks for the food, Lucy!" Natsu grinned back as he burned the pineapple and plopped into his mouth.

"Don't eat it!" Lucy shrieked and closed the window. But she had fun arguing with her best friend even though she won't admit it.

"She llllllllllllikes him." a familiar tongue-rolling Exceed grinned evilly.

"You're still here?" Lucy shrank with surprise to see Happy sitting on the pillow.

"Lucy, you're weird. You only chased him out, not me." Happy laid back on the bed.

"Okay. I'll go take a shower first. You can stay here, you demon cat." Lucy shrugged it off as she picked up her garments for the day and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu was eating his breakfast (Mirajane's Salamander Fire Set) in the guild as a voice wailed, "Naaaaaaaatsuuuu~" He turned to see Happy. His jaw dropped in shock as the food came out of his mouth.

"Bastard, don't just spit out your food!" Gray quickly extinguished the fire with his ice magic.

The sight Natsu saw? Happy's fur was colored again. Half of it was white and half of it was black. The diagonal line was dividing the white and black parts between his body.

"H-Happy? Your blue trademark fur~!" Natsu shrieked shocked.

"That's right. He refused to cough up the money." Lucy's voice filled the air as the guildmembers stared, jaws dropping again. She was wearing her same black goth loli frilly dress. She wore really high heeled black shoes and she held a pink and black parasol. (if you can't get the picture, it's kinda lyk Perona).

"What about our deal?" Natsu asked.

"It's only you, Natsu. You got the privilege. This guy was your baggage." Lucy rolled her eyes. Her high heels clinked with the floor as she sashayed over to the counter.

"Woaaah. Cute costume, Lucy~!" Mirajane smiled, "Let's go there sometime again, ne~"

"Of course, Mira-san." Lucy nodded, showing up her thumbs-up.

"Lucyy." Erza's scary voice came which caused Gray and Natsu to shrink to the corner, hugging.

"Erza, like my new dress? Look, it came with a matching whip~" Lucy stood up, twirled and posed which caused most of the male guildmembers to nosebleed.

"That's not fitting for a battle mission, Lucy. Change into something more decent." Erza ordered, firmly and also because she was pissed that Lucy came straight to Mirajane instead of her. Isn't she Lucy's best girl friend?

"Let me think..." Lucy began, tapping a finger on her chin before putting her arms on her hips and glaring at Erza, "No."

"Noooo!?" Natsu and Gray chorused, scared.

"Lucy!" Erza boomed.

"Fine. Mira, let's go to a mission together. Erza is being such a huge bitch." Lucy side-glared Erza which caused Erza to became enraged. When has guildmembers started calling each other bitches? Lucy's condition is being more serious. This even brought the attention of the guild master.

"Erza, let her be." Master Makarov said, stopping Erza before she hurt Lucy. "She's a holder type mage. She doesn't attack physically like you, Natsu and Gray."

"Fine." Erza huffed as she strutted out of the guild saying, "Let's go then."

"Sorry ne~, Lucy. Erza's been feeling a little ... out of shape these days. But you also went too far. You shouldn't call her a bitch. Ehehehe." Mira said, smiling gently.

"Yeah. I guess so but I'm sick of her ordering us around. Anyways, I'm going, bye, Mira-san!" she said, waving to her and grinning again.

"Good luck. Have a safe trip~" Mira replied, waving back. She giggled as she felt closer to Lucy. Behind her, she didn't notice another jealous aura: Lisanna.

As Lucy reached the guild door, she turned around and barked, "Natsu! Gray! Hurry up! The monstress is going to kill you, literally you know!?"

That made them on their feet. When they reached Lucy, the guildmembers noticed, eyes bulging, as Lucy linked her arm with Natsu's while the other was holding her parasol.

* * *

"That girl had done those things?" Porlyusica was shocked at Lucy's condition development. Master Makarov was reporting about Lucy's condition.

"But she seems to be softer and kinder, back to her own self I guess, with Natsu and Mirajane... only." Makarov said thoughtfully.

"Well, it seems that her condition has worsened. But if she spends more time with the dragon slayer and the takeover mage, I can assume that persona changeling will fade quicker. When she comes back, let her spend most of her time with this Natsu and Mirajohn."

"Understood and it's Mirajane. Thanks for helping us out anyways, Porlyusica." Makarov smiled before going out the door.

"Ohh, humans. I bet that the celestial mage will die from clashes with her newfound enemies made from her persona changeling before she could even recover. I shouldn't mention this to Makarov just yet. I trust Fairy Tail..."

* * *

**Tadaaa~ another problem arises again...tell me what you think. Read and Review. Should I continue? Love yaaa~ xoxoxox**

**~Eri-pyon**


	11. Chapter 11

**Persona Chapter 11:**

**Ahhh, hello againn~  
I'm hoping a lot of fluff for this chapter~  
Anywayss, please read and review. :3 Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

****Team Natsu is boarding a train to Meribaria, a town consists of mostly wizards as residents and the biggest magic stores. Erza is sitting across from Lucy, looking out the window, still pissed at Lucy. Gray is sitting next to her, scared as he peeked at Erza every 2 minutes. Happy was sleeping beside Lucy who was patting Natsu who was on her lap, sick. Many people who passed their booth stared at Lucy in the mix of admiration, fear, perverseness, and etc.

"S-So, Erza, what is our mission this t-time?" Gray asked, trying to break the tension between the 2 girls. Erza turned to Gray that made Gray shrank with fear. But to all of our surprise, he just handed Gray the mission request.

"I hope there's going to be a lot of action and not in the mountains where I could fall and break my neck." Lucy smiled her sweetest with a voice of innocence. Erza ignored her.

"D-Don't worry, Lucy...I'll c-catch you." Natsu murmured before feeling green and vomit-ish again.

"We'll get the details from our client." Erza said firmly as she snatched the paper from Gray.

"O-Okay." Gray said, finally deciding to be silent.

"Wait." Lucy cut in that made Gray glare at her with a sign that obviously said, _Stop it, shut it, Erza's in a bad mood. _

However, Lucy ignored Gray as she continued, "What's the client's name?"

That made Gray think, _Oh yeah, this isn't the Lucy that is scared of Erza. Godd, this is sooo confusing and ... lifethreatening. I hope Erza won't use me as a boxing dummy again just like when I dropped her cake last time..._

__"Princess Arianna." Erza answered with an annoyed voice.

"Why is she a princess?" Lucy pressed in.

"How could I know?" Erza huffed.

"Bitch." Lucy muttered.

"What did you say?" Erza stood up, glaring.

"I said, 'Bitch.' Why? Because you have been acting nothing but bossy. I tried to be friendly but you just couldn't help but feel jealous, can you?" Lucy snarled, standing up too, making Natsu fall off and puking on the floor.

"Natsu! Don't release your inner green on me!" Erza hissed as she used her puke-filled foot to push Natsu's body away.

"Ewwww~" Lucy made a face, "Oh well. It's not like I have vomit all over my feet like you." She mocked. Erza was going to insult back when the train announced that they had reached Meribaria. When Erza turned back to Lucy, she was already out, supporting Natsu's body against her own.

"Thanks, Lucy." Natsu mumbled as Lucy sat him down on one of the stone benches. She felt really happy that Natsu had came along. These days, she felt nothing but shit. (sorry for language w") But when Natsu came along, she suddenly felt a surge of happiness and friendliness inside her. The other guildmembers were acting as if she's a new person but Natsu and coincidentally, Mirajane had still treated her like the normal Lucy. Damn it, what's wrong with her? If she could change, she'll turn back to the same old Lucy so that everyone could treat her like one of their beloved nakama again.

Natsu had been staring at her with wide eyes when she realized she had said the last part aloud.

"What are you saying, Lucy?" he said. "You're still the same old Lucy. You may have gotten weirder but you're still our same nakama." He grinned again.

"Ahaha, thanks, Natsu." she blushed as she sat down besides him, hugging him for a split second before pulling back saying, "Err, if you tell anyone I hugged you, I'm sooo gonna rip out your spine and beat you with it." She shot him a deadly look.

"You're cruel, Lucy." he mumbled as he got ready to stand up. Lucy stopped him first, showing a light glimpse of a smile, then saying, "Hold on. You got something green and icky here." She took out a napkin from her goth loli key-ring and wiped his mouth gently before smiling and saying, "Done. Let's go to the client's house. I think that the rest got the message that we'll meet there. After all, I barged out and it's impossible to find them with all this crowd." She pulled him and dragged him away, feeling giddier as she blushed. But what she didn't know is that Natsu had also blushed. Plus, he had heard an old man saying, "What a cute couple although the blonde is wearing weird clothes," before Lucy pulled him away. Luckily, she hadn't heard him.

* * *

Erza was stomping through Meribaria in madness. But what Lucy said was partly right. She had been acting bossy for the reason that Mirajane had taken away her close friend. In the other hand, Gray and Happy were following her, alert for any loopholes to escape.

"E-Erza, Meribaria had really good bakeries. You should go try out their cakes..." Happy tried to lighten up the mood.

"Cakes?" Erza suddenly stopped and perked up a little before turning to Happy with a sharp glance that obviously said, _Go get it for me or face the Erza Scarlet_ _wrath._

__"Speaking of which, Gray wants to go get them for you." Happy quickly said which made Gray turn to Happy mouthing, 'What? Hell no!'

"Thanks, Gray. Order a size suitable for Erza Scarlet." Erza continued walking. Gray sighed as he pulled Happy's tail and stomped the other direction, obviously pissed that he had to do Happy's errand.

* * *

Team Natsu met again in front of a huge pretty mansion. Natsu, Gray and Happy were scooting away from the 2 female mages that were glaring at each other in a menacing atmosphere.

Gray was holding a large pink box with some curly writing as '_Little Princess Bakery_'.

"Lucyy..." Erza was going to give up and call a truce when something came up.

"Erza...why are you ordering a cake in the middle of a battle mission? And Little Princess...seriously? Are you going to give it to Princess Arianna or something? Because Little Princess doesn't suit you at all. I think ... Ugly Tigress or Blood-colored Demon is more fitting." Lucy smirked, switching to her Persona Changeling mode once again.

"Well, at least I'm not a stuck up heiress that throws insults at others. What are you seriously trying to do with your outfit? Are you going to seduce the Princess' fiancee or something? That will be such a picture." Erza sneered back.

A vein popped out as Lucy became enraged. "If I'm gonna do it, I can! I'm prettier than your face." she yelled.

"Oh yeah well-" the mansion's gate suddenly opened as the argument stopped. A beautiful dark-haired lady came out. She wore a pretty rose-designed dress as she smiled, greeting them. "Hello. I'm Princess Arianna. Are you the Fairy Tail mages I had hired?"

"Yes, I'm Gray, this is Natsu, this is Er-" Gray began introducing them when Lucy flung herself at the princess.

"Lucy! What are you doing!" Natsu shrieked. "I want my food money. Don't mess this up!"

"Shut ya yapping, Natsu!" Lucy shot back before turning to the princess she was hugging. "Aria-chan~" she said in a sweet high pitched voice that shocked everyone. "Don't you remember me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh my fucking god...LUCY~! 3" Princess Arianna began with a lower, different tone as she flung herself back at Lucy, shocking everyone to Level 2.

"Did she just swear?" Happy asked, hiding behind Natsu.

"Princesses don't swear!" Erza snapped at Happy.

"But she just did." Gray said.

"I know that!" Erza snapped again.

"Woah! Swearing princesses? Cool!" Natsu exclaimed as he went over to the 2 reminiscing friends saying, "Hey, I'm Natsu. Lucy's best friend. Who are you?"

"I'm the so-called damn Princess Arianna or Aria in you two's cases. Woah, your hair is salmon colored! Cool! Damn it, Lucy, you had cool friends and you never told me about it. Anyways, Natsu, be glad that I allow you to call me Aria. Only cool people get to. And Lucy, aren't you fucking glad that you got away from that house?" she said, elbowing Lucy a little bit. In the background, Natsu was squealing like a little boy saying, "She got my hair color right! Finally, someone who understands me!"

"Yeah. I mean, seriously, that guy needs to chill. Working days and nights. Godd, why haven't I thought of trashing his office when I can? I totally want him to get a taste of his own medicine." Lucy rolled her eyes in a snobby manner as she pulled out a dark pink lipstick, reapplying her lips.

"Gimme that. Is that the one we shoplifted together after your incident? The one you got Caelum?" she asked, grinning as she snatched it from Lucy.

"Yeah. That was cool. Man, we got them good, flashing them like that." Lucy high fived Arianna.

"Err...excuse me, people? Can we go in and talk about the mission?" Gray asked.

"Sure." Arianna changed her tone into a sweet manner once again as she ushered Team Natsu in. Natsu became very touchy as he poked every expensive-looking thing in the house.

"Happy! Check this out." he hollered as he showed Happy a miniature dragon statue inside a small showcase.

"You can have it if you want." Arianna said as she plopped down onto a sofa in a private conference room.

"Thanks, Ariel." Natsu and Happy chorused.

"It's ARIANNA!" the princess snapped.

"Woah, everything here is indeed magnificent, Princess." Erza smiled as she sat down politely. But Arianna, instead of being giddy and bright, stared at her in a boring manner.

"God, you're so hardcore. You can make it at home like the rest here." she pointed at Lucy and Natsu who were pointing at things and touching things, Happy who were munching some fish and dirtying the white sofa and Gray who were **gangnam style-ing** on the glossy floor.

"Don't worry about her, Aria-chan. She's like that, bossy and hardcore." Lucy muttered.

"Okayyy, so your name is Er? How funny." Arianna giggled as she pulled out a cigarette she hid under her wide frilly dress.

Erza was still in mental shock for Arianna had done everything unprincess-like, just like Lucy.

"It's Erza Scarlet." Erza replied.

"Titania? Okay, check check. Whatevaaa~" she waved it off like her name was nothing important. Then a knock came loud and clear on the conference door.

"Princess? Is everything okay? Do you need the projector?" a maid's voice interrupted them.

"Shitttt!" Arianna hissed softly as she quickly blew the cigarette's lights off and pulled out a concealed small cigarette drawer of the coffee table, dropping the cigarette in.

"Cool." Lucy whispered as she gestured the others to sit down.

"We're fine thank you." Princess Arianna replied back to the maids who opened the door in time. Her tone changed again to a sweet and princessy.

"Okay so do you need anything else?"

"Some privacy please."

"Certainly." the maids closed the door as they scurried away.

That's when Princess Arianna leaned back from her princess posture and dropped her feet on the coffee table as Gray, Natsu and Happy were arguing whether shit-flavored chocolate or chocolate-flavored shit is better. (Valentine Special~ 3)

"Have I told you, Lucy, that your dress is pretty?" she smiled, making another long old-friends' conversation with Lucy.

* * *

**How is it? I'm trying to make it funny right now. Ahahaha :D**

**Sorry if things were kinda off but please review and await the next one... :3**

**~Eri-pyon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyoooo~~~ 33**

**I'm sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm having terrible writing block rite now and the worst thing is that thoughts about abandoning this story came up. To make this clear, I dun actually want to so please stay updated and dun say that this story is bad! I mean, if you don't like it, please don't read it. I would rather lose readers than having myself insulted. Also, I have been thinking of different storylines so if you have any ideas that you would like to share with me, dun hesitate to do so~! Anyways, happy** (_early) _**Halloween~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

****"So, what's wrong, Ari-chan?" Lucy finally asked after an hour of exploring her friend's large home. Suddenly, Arianna's face turned into a pissed manner as she sighed.

"Oi, are you okay?" Gray piped up since he couldn't handle crying and tears (he had enough from Juvia. She almost drowned him with her tears 2 FRICKEN TIMES!).

"I'm okay. No problem! No, no! Check, check!" Arianna ranted as she forced a laugh.

"Ari-chan, you say things twice and say check twice everytime you're nervous. So don't fake." Lucy put on a serious face. Erza actually admired her for that. She thought that ever since Lucy had this Persona Changeling condition, she must never knew how serious is like. But it changed the Titania's perspective after that.

"Well, ya'know, I have to go meet the ugly prince of Juvenile or something in Clover Town because my dad forced me to? Duhh. I swear, he doesn't have a life. He wants me to marry? Fine, fine, check check! I'll do it but I ain't gonna guarantee that I'm not gonna crack his neck." Arianna rolled her eyes but Lucy could see that she was sweating inside.

"Why do you have to marry?" Natsu laid back in a carefree manner. Erza, Lucy and Arianna was going to retort back when he put on a serious face and said, "Having someone else decide your life? That's just nothing more than a puppet. You have to decide your own way of life! Go tell your papa that!" That's when everyone else in the room agreed.

"Natsu~!" Lucy's voice shrieked as she jumped towards him, throwing her arms around him squealing like a lovesick fangirl, "You're soooooo a-dor-a-bal! Awwww~ I can't believe you could say that! I was thinking that you would say stuff like," she paused before mimicking him in a low-pitched voice, "_Don't you think you'll be happy? You get to eat oily foods and lobsters and expensive stuff everyday~_"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu took this quite badly as he stood up glaring.

"Ermmmm, means that all that's in your mind is food?" Lucy said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Natsu sulked in the corner as Arianna's mood changed instantly. Before they knew it, she was laughing.

"Thanks, guys. You totally cheered me up. Ya'know what I should do?" she smiled brightly.

"Oh, let's hear your proud and determined resolve..." Erza said, glad that her team won her mind and led her to the right way she should live.

"I'm gonna go to Clover Town and have a heartfelt talk with him..." That made Gray grin as well as Natsu who was being dragged by Lucy back to the sofa.

"...then I'm gonna tie him up and drag him to the seaport. Then, I'm gonna torture him and rip out his throat if he continues of wanting to be my so-called groom." she smiled evilly. This left Team Natsu shocked except Lucy who let out her loud laughs.

"That's right. I'm so proud of you, my dear friend~!" she laughed.

"You're even scarier than Erza or even Mira." Natsu shivered while Happy hugged his head.

"Nahh. Joking. I'm just gonna tell Dad or him that I hate them." Arianna herself laughed.

"That's better." Erza nodded.

"So your job is to escort me there since my beauty attracted many guys to abduct me." Arianna said as she posed sexily.

"Okaaaaay..." Gray said slowly.

"And we will be leaving tomorrow morning. For the time being, we have prepared guest rooms upstairs. 2 rooms, to be honest. And yeahh, you can tour around Meribaria for the time being. I have to go to do 'paperwork'." Arianna stood up.

"Sure." Lucy grinned as she stood up too, "Paperwork means bribing your maids to do it for you, right?"

"Duh. You know me too well, Lu-Lu. The maids will show you to the rooms. Bye for now." she giggled as she walked out. But her frilly skirt got stuck in one of the expensive looking statues.

"Fuck." she hissed as she pushed the statue, making it fall to the ground into pieces. "That's better." she sighed as she glanced back at Team Natsu who stared at her in shock. In return, she grinned sweetly back before leaving the room.

* * *

As Team Natsu reached the 2 rooms, the 2 girls glared at each other with a dilemma of whether to sleep with a pervert, a firebreathing beast or a frenemy.

"I'm with Natsu~! We slept together before!" Lucy exclaimed opening one of the rooms and dragging the dumbfounded Natsu with her. Gray whistled as he said to himself amusingly, "Natsu with Lucy? The world is obviously gonna end." He chuckled but in a split second, found a pillow and a dry smelly stinky piece of cloth thrown at him with Lucy and Natsu yelling:

_Natsu: _**The world'll end when you finally stop stripping!**

****_Lucy:_ **NOT THAT KIND OF SLEEPING, DOUCHEBAG~!**

****That's when Gray realized that the piece of cloth was one of Natsu's smelly underpants. Ewwww~!

But the worst thing is yet to come...Gray has to share a room with Erza!? 0_o

"Let's go, Gray." Erza ordered firm and clear. Gray doesn't need to be told twice. "And yeah, lights out at 9 p.m. Remember that."

* * *

**Hahaha, please leave a sweeeeet comment before leaving ~ I accept every kind except insulting kinds**

**Luv yaaaaa~ xoxoxo 3**

**~Eri-pyon**

( ˘ ³˘)


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo yo, everyone~  
I haven't been updating much so sorry~!** ^w^  
**I have spent so much time thinking of how to improve this story of mine. That's why you guys have to help me review, okie? Anywayss, remember the 'check, check' thingie? Ahahaha, that's actually what I said all the time in real life when I'm feeling hyper. Yohohohohoho~ *Brook's laugh* Anywaysss, let's continue with the story and enjoy~ :D**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. :3**

* * *

NEVER TRUST A PRETTY GIRL WITH A DIRTY SECRET -PRETTY LITTLE LIARS

_(sorry, felt lyk bringing that up at times lyk this XD)_

* * *

**Persona Changeling Chapter 13**

"So, since we're free for the day, how about we go shopping?" Lucy said as she plopped her bags down on her end of the bed.

"Nuoooo! I wanna sleeeep." Natsu groaned as he laid down.

"Uh, no can do?" Lucy said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "If I have to go by myself, then I'm dragging you with me even to the depths of hell." She suddenly emitted some dark aura before turning into a flowery sweet aura again. "Besides, this is the best town for holder wizards and mages! Seriously, the items here are the best!"

"Nuooo. Take Happy or something!" Natsu groaned sleepily.

"You're mean, Natsu! Lucy's scary~!" Happy flew over to Natsu.

"Demon cat!" Lucy yelled. "Besides, Natsuuuuu, there's like ... different tastes of fire here, I've heard." That caught Natsu's attention as he quickly sat up.

"Really?" he asked in genuine interest.

"Yeah. Like ... chocolate flavoured flames, cold flames ... err... smoked flames...I think?" Lucy ranted on nervously as she tried to create some believable stories. _Natsu's a dense idiot so, you shouldn't have any trouble convincing him. I bet he even thinks hot dogs are created from really 'hot' dogs and puppies. _Lucy's inner mind said.

"Sure." Natsu grinned. "If you take me to them, I'll go wherever you want~" he said happily. He always want to taste more of different kinds of flames like the ones Totomaru from Phantom did.

"Ooooh, and there's a lot of foods here that are good. Since lots of wizards are residents here, they create food with magic so it's kinda more luxurious than other food. Wanna dine and dash?" Lucy winked. Natsu started bouncing around as he became excited.

"Whoa there! Lucy~ I thought you're scared of being fat." Happy said.

"Well, I did to maintain my awesome exotic beauty like myself," Lucy smoothed her hair and smiled, "But you see, Happy, foods are what make humans ... go round and round in their health triangle."

"I see. You're so smart, Lucy!" Natsu nodded thoughtfully.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Happy exclaimed.

"Don't bother it, cat. We have a connection to edible stuff." Lucy said as her face suddenly turned into a stern and serious one.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Speaking of edible stuff, can we eat cats?" Lucy asked innocently as she smiled. In a split second, Happy already flew out of the room in fear.

"Bwahahahahahaha." Natsu laughed.

"I was wondering another thing as well, Natsu. Since your hair is salmon-colored, do you rub salmon's skin on it everyday to maintain the colors? It looks interesting. Or did Lisanna spill nail polish on you when a you guys are still chums?" Lucy cracked up at that one making Natsu mad and yell various stuff. A laugh was also heard from outside the door that unconsciously alarmed Lucy. She quickly pulled out a silver key yelling, "Open, gate to the Canis Minor, Nikora!" A sweet little puppy appeared as Lucy grabbed it and threw it at the door. Plue's horn went through the door and stabbed the back of the laugh source's head earning a shriek from him.

"The hell, Lucy? It's me!" Gray appeared, rubbing his head quite furiously. At this point, Natsu had already forgotten Lucy's insult and was laughing quite uncontrollably.

"Sorry, Gray. I thought you're a pervert trying to take a peek." Lucy giggled sheepishly which kinda earned an attention from Natsu. He unconsciously thought of how cute she looked but took it back when his face suddenly heated up.

"Natsu? Your face is kinda red. Are you okay?" Lucy suddenly became worried.

"L-Let's go, Lucy! I thought you wanted to check out Meribaria!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her out, running out of Arianna's mansion.

"Man, those two lost me. But geez...can't help it." Gray sighed when his attention reverted to the ground noticing the slump Plue with his bloody horn.

"Plue! And my fricken blood! Ahhh!" he shrieked.

* * *

By this point, Lucy and Natsu had at least dine-n'-dashed 10 stores as all their managers ran out, yelling angrily. They had enjoyed terribly with the free food and stuff. Natsu had to admit it, ... since the Persona Changeling, Lucy suddenly had many more things in common with him and it kinda made him happy. Before the change, she was kinda too nice-y and too good-y but now that she changed, he felt a lot more outgoing. And what's this feeling when he looks at her? Oh man ... 0/0

But then again ... he loved her all the same since she's her beloved nakama. Suddenly, Lucy stopped after becoming out of sight for the restaurant owners.

"I think we had quite a meal." she rubbed her tummy blissfully.

"I know right?" Natsu laughed merrily.

"Wait, I see a magic store right on that corner!" her attention averted to something else again as she took hold of Natsu's wrist and ran to the front of the store.

"Since we don't want to be caught by those restaurant owners and the people who have seen our face, I'm gonna change our facades a little bit with this item, Colors (**A/N: Don't you remember? The first episode of Fairy Tail!)" **Lucy explained as she took out a small item with a rolling pad. She moved her fingers around the pad as her hair changed into a dark brown, her eyes into a bright sea green and her black and white Gothic Lolita dress into an entirely light pink color as well as her parasol she carried with as an accessory.**  
**

"Woah, Lucy! You changed!"

"Yeah since the goth loli one stands out too much. Here, your turn." Lucy handed Natsu the magic item as he rolled the pad once. His rosy-colored hair turned into a dark sandy blond, his eyes the same, and his trademark outfit into a dark green.

"C-Cute." Lucy stammered as she can't stop herself. But then Natsu made a face and rolled the pad again changing his hair to a light blue, his eyes to a turquoise green and his outfit to white.

"Awwww, how bright~!" Lucy squealed again as Natsu rolled the pad once more changing it again to a different facade that makes him look kinda ... badass.

"Whoa, yandere." Lucy nodded thoughtfully as Natsu rolled the pad repeatedly making Lucy hit him on the head with her parasol. "Choose one already!" she yelled. Finally, Natsu chose his first one as they entered the store, a okay-looking pretty clerk greeting them, "Welcome. How may I help you?"

"Looking around, thanks." Lucy replied back without any thought as she checked out the items.

"Why are you here, Lucy?" Natsu asked innocently as he became touchy and started touching the products. He touched one of the brightly neon-colored sticks and suddenly, he was struck with a weak lightning with a blast.

"Eeeep." Lucy was overcame with surprise and shock (no pun intended) as she quickly ran over to the electrified Natsu and squeaked, "Are you okay?"

"O-okay, I'm fineeeee." Natsu groaned, who was totally in shock, well after the 'real' shock.

"Oh my god, customer-san, I'm so sorry. I must have forgotten to take the lacrima-charger out." the clerk ran over to them, her beautiful light brown hair cascading down her face as she knelt down and leaned over to the check if Natsu was okay, obviously trying to flirt as she showed her, Lucy must say, flat cleavage as well as her pathetic attempt. Lucy suddenly smiled when she knew how dense Natsu was and no way that he's gonna react to a girl's cleavage.

"That's one of the weather controllers for wizards who are specialized at navigational skills. They protect a short area of weather really nicely but if used wrong, it may result in death." the clerk smiled as she reached to the neon stick, 'accidentally' brushing against Natsu. Lucy was mad but she didn't really mind because it meant a chance for her. She was already checking out the celestial spirit keys when Natsu's electrifying incident occured. And to be honest, she found a few that caught her eye. She quickly grabbed the nearest ones and ran out, totally obvious that she shoplifted.

"Eeeeeep! Kyaaaa~ someone help catch that thief!" the clerk shouted loudly, alarmed. But when it became obvious that Lucy had got away, she quickly turned to Natsu and smiled evilly, "But we have a real catch here. Sorry, blond hottie but you're gonna be a hostage until we catch your burglar friend." (**REMEMBER THAT NATSU WAS STILL IN COLORS EFFECT) **

****"But, Grandpa would kill me if he knew I let a thief stole stuff from our good name's store so Imma lock you up in some runes first, okie? Sorry but you're not an exception." the clerk smiled sweetly as she took an item from the shelf and activated it as it became a large carriage. She dragged Natsu inside and locked it. Since it was magic-proof, he can't escape and well ... she didn't know that Natsu had motion sickness ... ohhhh, you readers should've seen the clerk's face when she saw the green substance Natsu produced on the locked-up vehicle. Blegh!

* * *

**Sorry if it's too boring! I'm trying my best here, ahahaha  
I have tried adding the humor but I think my comedic sense is kinda failing on me  
Sorry if I disappoint you but I don't have any 'action' sense today. ahahaha, gomenasai but please tune in next time and add a sweet review before you go :D**

**xoxox**

**~Eri-pyon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Persona Changeling Chapter 14**

**Hey, guises. **

**Here's another chapter of Persona Changeling.**

**And thank you for the sweeeeet reviews! I know it's starting to get boring but hang in there with me, okay, check check. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

****Lucy got 2 keys from the store. The first one is the gate to the wings which gives her the ability to fly for a rough 5 minutes. Plus, it drains a lot of magic for the user. It's pretty useless but Lucy decided that it was for emergency. The second one is the gate to the naga, Reina and she's a pretty useful key because she uses offensive magic but like every other offensive-typed keys, it drains a lot of magic for Lucy too. Also, Lucy heard that Reina is Aquarius's best friend and that barely any Celestial Spirit mages want her key because Reina has a bad sucky attitude, worse than Aquarius. Just hope that Lucy could control her.

Comes the next point...how the hell would Lucy rescue Natsu. After she escaped the mob, she had dispelled the power of Colors and came back to spy at Natsu and his condition. And ... it seemed that the case is harder than it looks. The clerk is a mage! To use the runes item that currently confined Natsu at this point, the user must be a mage. Although Lucy wanted to beat the shit out of the clerk, she knew that Natsu was still held hostage and that she must approach carefully. She exhaled and pulled out a silver key chanting, "Open, gate to the wings, Flight! (**sorry for lame name**)". As magical as it seemed, a pair of wings appeared on Lucy's back.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Lucy smiled brightly as she concentrated on traveling upwards to the air. "Cool~! This is what Happy must feel like flying." She enjoyed the breeze as she flew around for a whole 5 minutes when suddenly, the wings disappeared and she was dropped.

"Shitty quality!" she yelled as she pulled out a golden key in the air, "Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" A fluffy pink bed consisted of Aries' wool cushioned her fall as she whispered to her self, sweating uncontrollably, "That was close. Man." She thanked Aries who apologized and left in a hurry.

As she walked out, still recovering, she heard a familiar mock laugh, "Hahahahaha! Lucyy, that was pathetic!" It was Happy who just came back from wherever he was.

"Shut it, cat." she mumbled as she strutted to the path of Arianna's mansion. She needed her comrades' help.

"Lucy~! Stop being mean!" Happy wailed as he hovered to Lucy and dropped his body on her shoulder, hanging on it in a pleading manner.

"Awww, fine. You can be adorable sometimes." Lucy smiled as she patted the Exceed gently.

* * *

"You what?!" Erza's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion, probably.

"I'm sorry, Gray, Erza! Seriously. I wasn't planning on doing it but I really want the keys and I'm broke." Lucy pouted.

"Well, it's okay, we'll go hel-" Gray began when Erza smacked him on the shoulder really hard.

"No, we're not helping you, Lucy. You should learn to clean up your own messes. Maybe this time you'll learn your lesson." Erza said, firmly.

"The fuck, Erza?!" Lucy shrieked, angrily. "I know you're mad and everything but you should help your teammates when they're in trouble." Happy became frightened by her sudden outburst as he hung to her shoulder.

"I'm helping you, you just don't realize it!" Erza shot back, trying her best to ignore Lucy's bad word.

"Fine! The feelings are mutual, Erza! I'll help Natsu out by myself! Godd, what is wrong with this team!" she exclaimed angrily as she strode out of the room.

"Erza, maybe we should help her out." Gray whispered.

"Nah. I know she hates me right now but she should really try solving the problem on her own."

"Then at least let us trail her to make sure she's alright. From what, the shopkeeper might actually be a strong mage." Gray said. Erza nodded bluntly as they exited the room after Lucy.

* * *

Lucy strutted angrily across the streets to the Magic Store where Natsu was held confined. What she didn't know is that something evil was being brewed up. When she turned the corner to where the Magic Store was supposed to be, she was shocked at the scene. The store was trashed with claw and scratch marks. The items inside were all destroyed and the clerk laid down on the ground, injured from claw marks as well.

"Oh my gawd, who did this?" she squeaked as she kneeled to help the clerk.

That's when Gray and Erza appeared looking as shocked. Lucy turned to see her 2 fellow comrades and yelled, "Go get help or something!" Gray quickly scurried off. Erza kneeled beside Lucy as she put her hand on her shoulder, inspecting the girl as well.

"Oi, Lucyy, where's Natsu?" Happy squeaked.

"Oh yeah! Oi, ...ermmm.." Lucy looked at the nametag, "Aika, where's Natsu?! And who the hell did this?" Then she noticed the scratches started bleeding again, she quickly took out a handkerchief and rubbed gently on the wounds.

"It's a t-t-tiger and it s-scratched everything..." Aika sobbed as she tried to gaze at Lucy when she noticed her hand and screamed loudly.

"W-What the hell?" Lucy dropped the handkerchief and stood up, backing up. Happy looked startled as well.

"Let me." Erza said as she tried to calm the girl down. That's when the magic inspectors and medics arrived with Gray, taking off with Aika.

* * *

"Have they found out yet where Natsu was or who the culprit was?" Lucy asked as Erza tiredly plopped down on the chair next to Lucy with a tray of magic-created smoothies. They're currently sitting in a cafe next to the hospital where Aika was currently being treated and stabilized.

"Not yet. The traces lead to the forest but they're inspecting the store first. It might take weeks." Erza replied sighing.

"What about the mission?" Gray asked.

"I heard its postponed by Princess Arianna herself. After all, she seemed to take a liking to Natsu as well." Erza took a long sip of her smoothie, pondering the situation carefully when a loud booming came from the door.

"Lu, Erza, Gray-kun!" Arianna called as she strode over to the table with bodyguards swarming the place, bewildering some people on why the hell the Princess of Meribaria would be in a small shop like this. The cafe owner and the waitresses quickly came to aid Arianna when she turned to them and yelled rudely, forgetting her sweet facade, "Shut it and stop crowding the place, goddamn it. I'm having a talk with my friends." And yeah, the cafe people quickly went back to their jobs.

"And you guys," Arianna pointed to the 10 armed and muscular bodyguards, "Go away. Just keep 2 with me and go wait outside or something." They obeyed her.

"You guys should go back to the guild. We'll inspect this for a while. You should go inform your friends. Apparently, the trails lead to just half the Meribaria forest. No leads anywhere yet except that the store has a lot of magic potions' spills. I don't think it's from the store itself so the opponent must be a skilled alchemist. But I don't think that's very important. If I find anything else about my dear Natsu-kun, I'll tell you. But for now, you should go back." Arianna explained.

"You sure? I'm worried about Natsu." Lucy said, sighing.

"Yeah. Please. Leave this to us. I'll take care of it." Arianna replied.

"Then we're counting on you." Erza stood up.

"Sure. I have to go now. I have to go talk to those fucking people they call inspectors. If they don't find any traces or even a piece of Natsu-kun's hair, I'm gonna impale them. Check check. Bye bye." she laughed nervously as she walked away.

Erza sat back down again, sighing.

"Guys..." Lucy drooped her head low as she whispered, "I-I'm sorry. Everything happened because of me. This is a mages' town with lots of mages here. Obviously if they see the infamous Salamander here locked in a pathetic little cage in a little store, they're gonna take him. If only I would just not be selfish and rescue him the moment I have... all of this wouldn't happen. If I can, I will do everything to save him!" She was going to break down any minute.

"Lucy...it's okay. We understand." Gray smiled weakly. Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, completely forgetting the rivalry that just started.

"Lucy, you learned your lesson. That's all we ask for. At least we know you're safe and you're just being yourself. You should know that we're nakama and nakama trust each other. I trust you. If you said that you're sorry, we believe you. If you said that you will do everything to save your fellow nakama, we trust you." Erza smiled genuinely. "I even forgive you about everything. We're still family right? Then cheer up!" she hugged the blonde. Gray nodded and grinned at the scene. "Now, let's go beat the crap out of this guy who dares to mess with Fairy Tail. And mann, if I see flamebrain again, I'm gonna make fun of him for the rest of my life!"

"Ahahahaha, thanks guyss." Lucy grinned back. They did a group handshake and yelled out enthusiastically that they'll save Natsu successfully. ... . . .well, after they tell the guild.

* * *

**Awwwww~ Lucy and Erza made up but a plot is coming up again. :3**

**I hope it's not boring and please tell me what you think :D**

**~Eri-pyon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Persona Changeling Chapter 15**:

**Guysss, sorry for not updating. I'm kinda out of ideas. *sigh***

**But feel free to give me ideas, request, etc. **

**I love you guysss, just so you know. Okaaay, that was random but who caressss? I'M KRAY-ZEEEEE~**

**anyways, ENJOYYYYYYYY~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

****"Like I SAID! At least once a week!" Lucy shrieked, wanting to pull her hair out. She's totally not getting along with her new spirit, Reina the Naga. She was in the middle of a contract which Reina had said that Lucy can only call her 3 times a month. That's about Lyra but since Reina's an offensive type, she was not allowing that.

"No, I've got a boyfriend, unlike you, honey." Reina played with her bow and and arrows as she smoothed her curly green hair. She's pretty though but she's a little naked. I mean, except her naga tail but at least, her green hair covered her cleavage perfectly.

"Well, I've got a boyfriend too. His name is Natsu." Lucy said nonchalantly as she glared at her. She was creating a contract with her as she followed Erza, Happy and Gray through the Meribaria forest, trying to track Natsu. They were actually getting annoyed with the yelling between the celestial mage and her spirit. However, Happy was watching the scene with interest. But Lucy's last statement froze the two of them as they spun to her shocked. Mostly Erza was red, ready to pass out as she made out the words while Happy smiled evilly.

"L-L-L-L-Lucy, when did you and N-N-N-Natsu became a t-thing?" she stuttered.

"Lucy?" Gray squeaked, red as well.

"Shut up. He'll be, soon enough." Lucy yelled, oblivious at how she'll usually blush and shut up. Instead of Erza snapping because of the disrespect, she fainted of her redness. Gray almost couldn't catch her.

"Well, hmmmm...you've got points enough. Fine. Call me whenever you want but not in the earliest of mornings. I hate mornings." she groaned.

"Well, you're easier to negotiate than I thought, Reina." Lucy smiled, content.

"I'm not that damn Aquarius. She's just a cheap woman who thinks she's the best once she got a man. Scorpio is mine." Reina growled.

"Wait, aren't you friends with her?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

"Who said that? Those frickin' humans? I'll make them stone. They don't know anything." she said, emitting a scary aura.

"Whoa, you're scary." Gray said slowly as he held the fainted Erza. He muttered to himself, "Damn, she's heavy."

"Strip her, Gray~ we both know you're a pervert." Happy giggled as Gray shot little ice lances at him who could barely dodge.

"Don't tease Happy, Gray." Lucy rolled her eyes as Reina went back to the spirit world.

**xoxo**

****After walking for a couple of minutes, Erza woke up by the time the gang reached the end of traces.

"No more footprints." Erza observed as she glanced around. "The clearing is nothing suspicious of some sort. Everything looks normal. But why is the trail stopped here?"

"I don't know." Lucy said as she sat down on a rock by a tall tree. She rubbed her feet tenderly once they're out of her high heeled boots. "Damn, it hurts."

"I'll help." Gray offered, kneeling down in front of her as he cooled down her feet with his ice magic.

"Ohhh, that feels better..." she moaned in satisfaction.

"Hey, we're being serious here." Erza grumbled as she stared around. When she stared up, she gasped.

"G-Guys, check this out." she stammered as the gang followed her gaze upwards to see a very tall tree with a tied up Natsu hanging from it, motion-sick from the hanging and swinging.

"It's really tall, Erza." Gray said.

"Ohmigod, Natsu!" Lucy gasped, almost in tears.

"I'll fly up and free him. Erza, catch him." Happy exclaimed as he flew upwards in full speed, obviously concerned for his partner. He tried fiddling with the ropes for a few minutes. Suddenly, a shock filled his body as his magic dispersed and fell.

"Happy!" Lucy cried as she headed for him just in time before he reached the grassy ground.

"I-It's magically binded and also body linked." Happy stuttered, rubbing his head as he nuzzled towards Lucy's stomach who hugged him softly and gently. She stroke his fur as she stood up with Happy in her arms.

"Erza, help him, please!" Lucy cried.

"This is a hard gamble, Lucy. It's bodylinked as well as timed. See the binding rope over there? It's glowing a little in beats. That means, time is counting down. In order to save him, we must sacrifice someone, and fast!" she whispered.

"I'll do it!" Lucy blurted. "It's my fault anyways! And I love him!" Lucy cried before blushing and covering her mouth but still not denying it. "It's true." she murmured.

"Lucy, you might die! Your body's pretty fragile, compared to mine." Erza said, trying her best not to blush and faint. Her nakama is in trouble!

"Erza, her feelings for him is much larger than yours. We should believe in Lucy." Gray said softly as he patted Erza's back. He turned to Lucy and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes I do." Lucy smiled, strongwilled and determined to save Natsu. She'll do anything for him because she knows that if she was in the same situation, he'll do the same. "I'm ready to do anything."

* * *

**Like it, Hate it? Review! Sorry if it's too fluffy~ w**

**~Eri-pyon**


End file.
